Healing The Destroyed
by Dazzled-Midnight-Melody
Summary: When Lila Orwind is sent back in time nearly forty years and finds an unexpected friend in one Cornelius Fudge, a man in her time known to be corrupted. Will their friendship survive the test of time, or will perhaps something more bloom?
1. Prologue

**Wow, so when I first posted this, my prologue was a complete mess, very confusing and chop full of errors. I hope that this time around it'll get a bit better, since this is my second go at writing it.**

"Mr. Fudge," Lila said as she burst into the Headmaster's office, her cerulean eyes wide with anticipation, "Could I speak with you in private?"

The man turned to face her with an incredulous expression; it was obvious to the seventh year Hufflepuff that Cornelius Fudge wondered with arrogance what a student could possibly have to tell him, so important, that she would request his presence alone. Lila resisted the urge to sneer at this.

Fudge waved a beefy hand in her direction, "Why do you have to speak to me alone?" he asked, a slight chuckle gnawingat the edge of his words.

Lila grunted in irritation, "It's a life or death situation, Corneli- Mr. Fudge," she said, mentally cursing herself for slipping up, "I might never have another chance to tell you," she said, to his intrigued expression.

Dumbledore looked at the exchange with knowing eyes, "Go on Cornelius, I believe your Aurors are perfectly capable of keeping me here while Dolores retrieves young Mister Potter," the professor said, pointing towards a room to the edge of the office, "My store rooms are through there, you may speak for as long as needed."

Fudge glared at Dumbledore, an unspoken hatred radiating off of the man's emerald cloak. With a sideways glance in Lila's direction, they approached the storerooms quickly; Lila was forced to go first, no doubt an attempt to check for potential traps.

When the two were safely inside the store rooms, Lila shut the door, "Cornelius, Albus isn't against you, he would never do that, you have to understand," she began, running her hands through her dirty blonde hair in distress.

Cornelius Fudge glared at Lila in response, "Do not, disrespect me child, you know nothing on this matter, nor do you personally know myself or Albus Dumbledore," he said grumpily, his hazel eyes nearly popping out of his head.

Lila grimaced in frustration, before grabbing the Minister's face and turning it to look at her, "I know you, Cornelius, and despite what it may seem, you know me too."

The Minister of Magic ripped away from Lila's clutches, a fearful look in his eyes, "N-n-no," he stammered, backing up into a tray of potions and knocking them to the floor in a shattered mess, "I will not be fooled by Albus Dumbledore's tricks!"

With a strong arm, Cornelius Fudge pushed Lila, knocking her to the floor in a fit of rage. Lila frowned as she fell, and let out a whimper as her head hit the floor and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**So unto chapter one, which I of course hope you will enjoy.**

"Lila, I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore," Roger Davies said to Lila Orwind, his eyes nearly sad, Lila blinked, the knot in her throat too much for her to reply, "I think I'm in love with Katie Bell," he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" she croaked, overcoming the knot with sudden strength. Roger and Lila had been dating since their third year, but Katie had always been there, a "friend" to Roger whenever one was called for. Lila knew that she had a connection to his family and was beyond beautiful and most definitely athletic, but Lila had never expected this.

Roger's face was strained as Lila began throwing words at him, "The hell Roger, it's been four years!" she screamed, grabbing two fistfuls of her own hair, "You've just been stringing me along?" she asked, tears falling freely down her face.

"No, Lila that's not it, really I-I don't know, it just sort of happened," he stammered, as Lila practically threw a temper tantrum right in the middle of the hallway.

Suddenly, Katie came around the corner and by her expression; she was apparently oblivious to the situation. "Hey Roger," she called flirtatiously, to which Lila lost it.

"You bitch!" she screamed, casting a stinging hex on the Gryffindor quidditch player, turning to Rodger she cast one at him too and screamed, "I hope you're perfectly happy with each other!"

Running away in tears and anger, Lila paid no attention to where she was going, and as a result ran into none other than Dolores Umbridge, the new defense against the dark arts teacher.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lila, exclaimed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

With a look of disgust the toad like woman replied calmly, " Well Miss Orwind, it appears you need to watch where you're going, and your wand is out, what have we been doing hmmmm?" the woman asked, her sugary tone like acid in Lila's ears.

Lila pocketed her wand, "Nothing professor, I'm just a little shaken up after all that's happened in the last four years, I've found that a bit of caution hasn't hurt anyone before," she lied, trying to win the new professor over with her winning smile. However, the Hufflepuff was disappointed as the professor shook her head in a condescending manner.

"Tut, tut, there are no dangers at Hogwarts, and no reason for you to be worried Miss Orwind, it seems lies have been told about a certain Dark Wizard once again being at large, but I can assure you that the ministry is certain that this is a lie." Umbridge said, her toad like smile spreading across her face. Lila nodded and the professor surprisingly let her go without another word.

Lila waited until the professor was out of sight before running towards the third floor girl's bathroom; Myrtle was currently the least of her problems. It was inconceivable that Roger would break up with her, but Lila supposed what the true reasoning was.

A few weeks ago, Harry Potter and his gang of fifth years had created a group called Dumbledore's Army, of course, they were recruiting, but Lila didn't want to join. Her final year at Hogwarts had proved to be incredibly busy, without adding a secret group to it. It wasn't that she was afraid to join, or that she was against the other students learning to protect themselves; it just seemed that adding a club was a little much after her near expulsion just over a year ago.

"Come to bother me, oh wait no one cares about irritating moaning Myrtle," the ghost cried at Lila as she entered the abandoned bathroom.

"Myrtle, I'm sorry, I'm just having a rough time right now," she said tiredly as she whipped away her tears, clearly hoping that the irritating ghost would go away.

It seemed forever, before Myrtle went to her stall, leaving Lila alone to sob away her sorrows.

"No one will ever love you if you act like that," a voice whispered, bringing Lila from her misery.

"Who's there?" she asked, nervously, "I don't understand," looking around she appeared to be alone, but there was the unnerving feeling that she wasn't.

"I shan't reveal myself," the voice whispered, "but I can think of a way to make all your troubles disappear."

Lila's ears perked at the mention of the her pitiful plight, "You can't help me, I'll be the laughing stock of Hogwarts, no one will ever want to be friends with me after I did that to Katie and Roger, there where witnesses! No doubt the whole school knows by now…." Lila hissed, wondering what the stranger could do, after she ditched all her friends third year and now had no one.

"If you don't believe me then maybe I can't help you after all," the voice said grumpily, "however," it began, "if you did want my help all you'd have to do is turn the dial four times." It finished, before Lila heard the light trod of footsteps leading outside the bathroom.

It was then that Lila noticed a glimmering gold necklace just a few feet away from her. Against her better judgment, Lila picked it up, and realized what it was; someone had left her a time turner.

_Turn the dial four times_; the words rang out in her head as if they were mocking her, trying to get her to go back in time. However, Lila knew nothing about Time Turners; her studies hadn't exactly had her using them. There was no telling when the necklace would take her; it could be five minutes ago or sixty years.

"Come on Lila," she encouraged herself, "this is exactly why the hat didn't sort you into Gryffindor, you have absolutely no courage," she said, as she grasped the tiny little knob protruding from the ring around the hourglass. _This sort of thing is why you aren't a Ravenclaw either_, her thoughts rang, and reminding her of the level of stupidity she would have to have to blindly jump into the situation.

"No," she said sternly, "I'm a Hufflepuff, the house for pathetic people who don't have any special traits," Lila said to herself angrily, pulling at her ridiculously curly blonde hair.

"Four turns, is all it takes," she said, "It's a life changing decision,"

Quickly, Lila turned the knob three times, and then once more, hoping that the decision wouldn't come back to bite her in the bum.

Suddenly, the time turner began to spin, faster and faster, making Lila dizzy as she watched, a gold dusty glow was emitted as it spun, surrounding Lila as if she was wrapped in a blanket. The blonde girl felt a tug in the pit of her stomach and the world around her seemed to fall to shambles.

_**XxXxX**_

When Lila found herself steadied, she was surprised to see herself in the same old third floor bathroom, "Perhaps you don't work so well after all," she said curtly to the glittering artefact in her hand, before clasping it around her neck and making her way towards the grounds, in hopes of finding Peter McClain or Avery Pearson, her two best friends.

Sucking on a strand of hair, she silently jinxed her fingernails to turn different shades of gold, a glamour charm she had learned after discovering the Muggle nail polish.

Her distraction was apparent, when for the second time that day she ran into an unsuspecting bystander.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" Lila began, before meeting the eyes of long raven-haired teacher, wearing emerald green robes. Confusion clouded her mind as she struggled to figure out whom exactly she had run into, a query the professor seemed to be struggling with as well.

"Not to be forward," the professor said, eyeing her wearily, "but who are you, and what are you doing in the castle?" The professor held his lips in a tight line, clearly trying to decide whether or not Lila was classifiable as a threat, she did look an awful lot like a student.

_Oh Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?_Lila thought nervously, trying to come up with a reply.

"Ermm," she began, eyes shifting around the castle, "I'm new," she covered quickly, "A seventh year, my parents had been home schooling me up until recently, when they passed away." Lila supplied quickly, hoping that the man before her would believe her quickly spun lie.

The professor frowned, clearly suspicious of the blonde's tale, "Hmmm, I'm afraid the Headmaster has left this important piece of knowledge out of the last staff meeting, I suppose we'll just have to go see him, won't we?" she said, smiling, in an eerie way.

Lila groaned internally, she couldn't go to the Headmaster, who knew who held the position in the year she currently found herself.

"Professor," she called, interrupting the young wizard, who had turned to walk in the direction of what she assumed was the Headmaster's office, "Could we stop by Professor Dumbledore's office, he'll explain everything," Lila asked, hoping that Professor Dumbledore wasn't the Headmaster yet in this time.

The teacher seemed surprised, scrunching up his nose at the mention of Dumbledore, "Why, I suppose," he stated harshly, obviously thinking of all the times that Albus was in on things that he had no knowledge of.

The two began a silent tread to Professor Dumbledore's office, located on the ground floor across from the middle courtyard. With three quick knocks, the unknown teacher beside Lila, summoned Albus Dumbledore, who opened the door in a quick swishing movement.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the pair standing before him, "Professor Kettleburn," he greeted, "Ah, and I see you've brought a guest," the Transfiguration teacher stated, running a hand through his amber colored hair.

"Yes," Professor Kettleburn sneered, "this girl, claims to be a new student, apparently her parents have perished and she has decided to attend Hogwarts for her senior year,"

Dumbledore's electric blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles, "Of course. Silvanus, this is Charlotte Hawkins, her parents passed away just two months ago from a severe case of Dragon Pox," he claimed, smiling as Professor Kettleburn fumed and marched out of the room, not wanting to be further embarrassed by his apparent lack of knowledge of the school's goings-on.

As the office door slammed shut, Lila turned to her savior, the man who in her time had been headmaster at Hogwarts.

"Feel free to sit in any chair," he stated, "I must write to the Headmaster and familiarize him with your story, while I do that, why don't you explain to me just how you came to be in possession of a uniform, having never been here before, and looking to be around schooling age," he said calmly, apparently not at all worried that Lila might be a dark wizard of some sort.

Lila sighed, not at all sure how to explain her predicament in words, she instead opted to watch the professor write the letter, and give it to a large flame colored bird with surprisingly intelligent eyes.

"Fawkes, please take this to the Headmaster," Professor Dumbledore said, as the bird gripped the letter and flew out the open window into the late afternoon air.

It was then that Lila remembered the Time-Turner hanging from the thin chain around her neck; she unclasped it, and set it gently on Dumbledore's desk.

"I'm Lila Orwind, I came here by this,"

"I see," he said rather suddenly. Picking up the device with trained fingers and inspecting its fastenings.

There was a long moment of silence in which only the ticking of a strange clock in the far side of the office could be heard.

"What year is it?" Lila finally asked, breaking the silence.

"1955," Dumbledore replied calmly, to which Lila was frantic.

"1955?" she spat, her blonde hair flying everywhere as she stood far too quickly, "I've come forty years in the past! I can't stay here, I need to get HOME!" she cried, her vision blurred by tears as she thought of a life where she would grow old with people who were old in her time.

Dumbledore raised his left hand, signalling her to stop.

"This time turner seems rather unstable," he began, "if my guess is correct if you were to use this device again, it might not take you back to 1995, but rather another time completely, or perhaps you might not come out in a time at all, there are quite a few wizards who were as you say, lost in time."

Lila shook silently as a tear escaped her eye, "Can you get me back somehow, Professor?" she asked, the question filled with the last hope she held for the situation.

"Perhaps," he said, "but it will take a bit of complex spell work, ranging from a few month to well into the next year," he finished with a sigh, "You'll have to pose here as a student until I can send you back, I assume you know where the Hufflepuff common room is,"

Lila just nodded, before getting up to head for the door.

"Miss Orwind," The wizard called, bringing her attention once more to him, "While you are here it would be best if you do not let on to your true identity, you are now Charlotte Hawkins, your parents have passed away from a nasty case of Dragon Pox, you are in your seventh year, a Hufflepuff."

Lila nodded once more, _maybe this new start won't be so bad, I mean if I'm going to be here for a while, I could have some fun,_she thought silently as the blue eyed man described the password she would need to enter the common room and what classes she was to take. It seemed hours had passed as she waited for him to finish, thinking on what her complete back-story would be.

As he dismissed her, she turned to leave and headed down to the Hufflepuff common room, exhausted.

_This is going to be interesting_, Lila thought as she collapsed into the newly set out bed in the seventh year girl's dorm, _very interesting_.

_**XxXxX**_

**That went better than I expected, I know I haven't introduced Fudge yet, but I think his entrance will need to have a lot of detail and such would be too much to force on poor Lila, who has had so much thrown at her in one day. Can you imagine being dumped for another person, and going back in time forty years in one day only to find you won't be returning to your own time for quite a while, I imagine it's emotionally exhausting. Your thoughts in a review would be simply wonderful!** **Also, special thanks to my beta Trixie Lestrange!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Lila woke to meet the five girls all clad in black and yellow robes surrounding her bed, speaking to each other in hushed tones.

"Who do you suppose she is?" a brassy haired girl with thick rimmed glasses asked her cohorts.

"I haven't the foggiest," a rather plumb girl with frizzy brown hair replied, her voice almost cruel.

"I'm Li- Charlotte Hawkins," Lila replied, cursing herself inwardly for almost revealing her true identity, "I've just started, because my parents have passed away."

The girls stared at her, apparently trying to decide whether or not to believe her, when suddenly a rosy-cheeked blonde girl spoke up, "Honestly, she's clearly in our house now, and thank Merlin, it's been forever since Hufflepuff has had any good gossip," The girl smiled warmly at Lila before extending her hand, "I'm Cassandra Lockwood."

After that, Lila struggled to keep track of the girls' names, there was Penelope Bushman, a thin girl with freckled skin and blazing red hair who preferred to go by Penny. Penny had advised her to steer clear of the Slytherins as more often than not they were up to no good.

Jeanette Loxima, whom had tanned skin and curly black hair, who told her all the best make-out spots at Hogsmede, to which the other Hufflepuffs snorted.

Veronica Waxworth, the chubby girl who had spoken earlier, warned her not to be out past curfew, or go into the forbidden forest, for it would look awful on the whole house if the new girl got into trouble,

Serena Weaver, the brassy haired girl who had first spoken, merely expressed her sympathy over Lila's parents supposed death by giving her a warm embrace.

When introductions were finished, Lila got up to shower and get ready for the day, and the others did the same. Lila turned on the shower with a tap of her wand and let the water wash away her worries, _You are here now Lila, there must be a reason, _she thought to herself as she turned off the shower, and made her way back to the dorm, feeling refreshed and ready to start her day.

It suddenly struck Lila that she might not have any clothes here in 1955, "Dung," she hissed under her breath, as she ran a hand through her hair. Her fear was in vain though, because sitting at the end of her bed was a black and gold trunk with a lovely badger lock, keeping it closed.

Tapping the trunk three times with her wand, as she had grown custom to doing in her years at Hogwarts, the trunk opened and inside Lila discovered her timetable and a short note, that read;

"Dear Miss Hawkins,

I've managed to get a hold of everything a seventh year would need, along with a few pairs of robes, the Headmaster recommends that you head out to Hogsmede this weekend and buy a few more with funds the school will provide you with. I expect your days at Hogwarts to be magical.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

Lila quickly stashed the letter away in the trunk and pulled out a pair of standard black work robes with the Hufflepuff crest dazzling proudly on the front.

After slipping into her robes and casting a few glamor charms to fix her hair, Lila was ready for the day.

Lila walked down to the Great Hall with Cassandra, who seemed to be very interested in befriending her, "My mother was a Slytherin and my father was a Hufflepuff, I suppose I know which of the two I'm most like," she said with a bright smile, "What about you?"

Lila smiled lightly at the girl, "My parents both went to Beuxbatons," she lied, "They were both of French decent and their parents didn't want them to go to any other school."

Cassandra nodded, "I know what you mean, my grandparents are old English purebloods, and they definitely did not want my folks to go anywhere but here,"

Lila was about to reply, but the two had already made it to the Great Hall, and it appeared that nearly everyone was staring at them.

"Damn," Cassandra cursed, "I didn't think the school would react like this," just as she said that, the entirety of the Hall turned to their house and began to whisper things Lila couldn't make out, "That is more like it," Cassandra laughed, directing Lila to a seat at the Hufflepuff table, which seemed to be the only table that wasn't in on the whispers.

"Word travels fast in our house," Cassandra said jokingly.

Lila took her place next to Cassandra and a boy she didn't know, he immediately turned to her with an arrogant smile, "I'm Greg Masters," he drawled, extending a hand while the other ran through his chestnut hair, "I'm the Hufflepuff seeker and easily yours," his gray eyes were serious, but Lila couldn't help but wonder if he was joking.

"Bugger off Greg," Cassandra said with a flip of her hair before turning to Lila, "Don't worry Charlotte, he does that to everyone, I even caught him hitting on a third year a few days ago," her blue eyes were bright with the air of gossip, "Not just any third year either, his second cousin, whom by the way is a half-blood," she snickered.

At the mention of this, another boy patted Greg on the back, "I'm sure little Violet was more than willing to flirt with her cousin, after all it would improve her families social standings." The boy who approached was tall and a bit more muscular than the thin Greg and his caramel hair offset his emerald eyes perfectly.

Lila felt a bit uncomfortable with where the conversation was going, it all felt rather Slytherin to be discussing blood purity and such things.

Cassandra could apparently tell this, for she interrupted the two boys in the middle of a purity discussion, "Sorry Charlotte, we each have at least one Slytherin parent, and they all expect that we'll marry purebloods, except we aren't usually this rude about it," Cassandra looked fairly embarrassed.

"It's fine, I understand," Lila said, quick to smooth the situation over, "I'm Charlotte Hawkins by the way," she said to Greg and the boy she hadn't been introduced to yet.

"Oh right," he said jokingly, "I'm Cornelius Fudge, but everybody calls me Neil," he smiled at her and Lila's eyes went wide, _Could this really be the infamous Cornelius Fudge?_, Lila thought to herself, while she struggled to find a response.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lila replied, her voice sounding hoarse with shock.

Cornelius stared at her curiously, "I suggest we go to class, come along, we'll get you every where in time, let me see your time table," he held out his hand expectantly and in it Lila placed a piece of parchment that held her class schedule.

"Hmm," he said after a moment of examining her schedule, "You have charms and ancient runes with Cassandra, defense against the dark arts with me, muggle art by yourself, and double potions with Greg."

"You're taking muggle art?" Cassandra snorted, "At NEWT level?"

"Yes," Lila said, nodding, "I find it to be relaxing," she clarified with a smile.

**XxXxX**

It wasn't long after that, that Cassandra and Lila found themselves in charms class, taught by Professor Lizington.

It was a rather boring class,and Lila found herself longing for the warm words of Professor Flitwick, as he nearly fell off his stool with excitement of the subject.

"Miss Hawkins, can you tell me a quick way to put out a fire or create a block of ice?" Professor Lizington asked, during the middle of one of Lila's daydreams, "Or are you too busy not paying attention?"

Lila perked up at this, drawing from her day dream in one swift shake of the head, "Glacius would do that for you professor," Lila said quietly, remembering the teacher mentioning it earlier in the lesson, "I'm sorry," she said, more as an after thought than an actual apology.

This seemed to appease the professor and she moved on.

Ancient Runes was another story completely, Professor Donaldson merely handed out a parchment with runes on it and asked them to decipher it.

"So you, Greg, and Cornelius have been friends for a while?" Lila asked, honestly curious how the three had just ended up friends.

"Yeah, I mean our parents are all friends, so we've known each other since we were kids," Cassandra said as she filled up the work sheet, "I suppose it just happened," she said laughing.

Lila nodded and just wrote a few more translations down, just as the bell rang for them to continue on to their next class.


End file.
